How To Shut Tala Up
by Angelus Draco
Summary: Tala and Kai decide that they need to have a heart to heart with Chloe about the current boyfriend but it ends up being a lesson in hilarity - at Tala's expense.


**Disclaimer:**  
**I don't own Kai Hiwatari or Tala Valkov; they're © of Aoki Takao, but I do own Chloe Seatidemos, so if you want to use her; ASK!! This was inspired by my current status name of MSN Messenger.  
Enjoy!**

**EDIT on 22nd April 2008: Just looked through it and thought I'd improve it.**

**:D**

**

* * *

**

**HOW TO SHUT TALA UP  
****  
**

* * *

The plushy restaurant in New York City was not far from where Judy Tate had been stationed. All the top Beyblade teams had gathered for a meet-up and Kai and Tala, as well as the other Demolition Boys, had discovered that their friend/little 'sister', Chloe Koviwa-Seatidemos was also in New York; visiting one of her many cousins and partaking in some retail therapy.

Kai and the others had a distinct loathing for Chloe's boyfriend, so, as the oldest, Kai and Tala had decided that they needed to talk to her; so they had persuaded/blackmailed (with the promise of dessert) Chloe into meeting them.

However, things were not going to plan…at least as far as Kai was concerned; also, Chloe was starting to feel nauseous.

Chloe tapped her foot irritably on the red and gold carpet, scowling before she glanced at Kai, whose eyes were narrowed at his friend and cohort, Tala, in a mixture of annoyance, shock and disgust.

He and Tala had come to talk to Chloe about her louse of a boyfriend – who none of their friends liked either but instead of this, for the last twenty minutes, he and Chloe had been treated to Tala talking about all his ex-girlfriends; their performance in bed, their physical attributes, where it had went wrong (or why he'd gotten bored) and now he was harking on about his current girlfriend.

* * *

Chloe leaned over to Kai.

"By the way, I dumped Josef."

"Why?"

"Take a guess."

"Insulted the girls?"

"Got it in one. Well, that and I caught him feeling some other girl up. Anyway, how the hell do we shut up Tala?" she asked, scowling at Tala, who, was still carrying on.

"He doesn't like spiders." Kai slanted a sideways look at Chloe out of purple eyes, his lips curled up into some semblance of a smile.

A sinister grin crossed Chloe's lips and Kai settled back to watch; a smug expression on his face.

/ This should be interesting. / He thought with glee.

"Tala, do you want to know something _so _interesting you won't believe it?" she crooned innocently.

"What?" he asked, finally pausing to look in their direction; his eyebrows rose into his hairline.

Chloe took a sip of orange juice before saying, in a perfectly innocent tone: "There's a spider in your hair."

There wasn't of course but Tala's reaction was just what it would have been if there had been one.

"AHHHHHHHHH!! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!" he screeched.

The other diners looked at them in surprise.

"It's crawling all through your hair!" Chloe told him, taking sadistic glee in Tala's panic..

"Shut up and do something!" Tala snarled as he ran his hands frantically through his red locks.

"I think it could be poisonous Tal." Kai drawled, thoroughly enjoying himself.

It was taking all his self-restraint not to burst out laughing.

"Shut up!" Tala screeched. "Get off your butts and get it out of my hair!"

"Will you promise to keep your mouth shut about your lady friends and your sex life from now on?" Chloe asked.

"YES!"

"Well, sit down and shut up. Your steak's going cold." Kai ordered.

"What about the spider?"

"Oh, there isn't a spider." Kai drawled. Tala's face went red, with both anger and embarrassment.

"We just wanted you to stop harking on about your sex life."

"I _really _dislike you two," Tala grumbled.

"Awww." Chloe smiled. "I love you too Tala."

"I won't say I love you Tal, but you're a good mate." Kai said, taking a sip of his Chianti.

Tala was quiet but his lips were curled into a faint smile.

/ Just wait you two, / he thought. /I'll get you back…somehow. /

* * *

**Well, that's a wrap. Let me know what you think okay?**

_"There's always a way to release what you feel. Let the creative energy flow and inspiration runs wild."_

**22/04/08-Hope you liked the improvements**

**:)**


End file.
